Diseases or injuries causing or resulting in acute heart failure are widespread. The goals of therapy in acute heart failure are often to correct the hemodynamic instability and address decompensation in order to increase patient mortality. One treatment option for acute heart failure is the administration of inotropic agents, such as dopamine and dobutamine. However, inotropic agents have both chronotropic and inotropic effects and characteristically increase heart contractility at the expense of significant increments in oxygen consumption secondary to elevations in heart rate. As a result, although these inotropic agents increase myocardial contractility and improve hemodynamics, clinical trials have consistently demonstrated excess mortality caused by cardiac arrhythmias and increase in the myocardium consumption.
As such, there is a need for a method of selectively and locally treating acute heart failure and otherwise achieving hemodynamic control without causing untoward systemic effect.